kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto
Geppetto is a character from Kingdom Hearts and the Disney movie "Pinocchio". Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First entry The kind, gentle clock maker. All his skill went into making Pinocchio. When the little puppet disappeared, Geppetto set out to find him, but he and his tiny boat were swallowed by Monstro, the whale. He provided shelter in "Pinocchio" (1940). ;Second entry The kind, gentle clock maker. Sora and friends helped him escape from Monstro's belly. These days he's living in Traverse Town and looking forward to the day Pinocchio becomes a real boy. He provided shelter in "Pinocchio" (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A gentle and earnest clockmaker who carved Pinocchio from a block of wood. Geppetto was swallowed by Monstro, boat and all, while searching for Pinocchio. The two were reunited inside the giant whale, and escaped with our help. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Geppetto is an elderly Italian woodcarver and the creator of Pinocchio. After he made a wish to have Pinocchio turned into a real boy, the Blue Fairy made his wish come true because he had given countless joy to many people. As a person, he is extremely kind and is very fascinated with gummi blocks that could be used to travel to other worlds. When the Heartless came and destroyed his world, he somehow escaped and has been traveling to many worlds to find Pinocchio. He is first met in the bowels of Monstro, standing on his wooden ship, which Monstro had swallowed whole. It is never explained exactly how this occurred, since Monstro swims between worlds in ''Kingdom Hearts, and Geppetto had no way of traveling there. Nevertheless, he requests the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, asking them to bring back his son, Pinocchio. After the Monstro ordeal, he, like many other refugees, moves to Traverse Town with Pinocchio and opens up a shop in the First District after Leon helps him find a home. At this shop he designs blueprints for Gummi Ships and gives them to Sora for free, so that Sora can use them in the war against Maleficent and the Heartless. In the credits of the first Kingdom Hearts game, he is last seen laughing with Pinocchio after he truly becomes a boy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories He appeared as a memory version of himself in Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion. Appearance Geppetto is a rather old man with black eyebrows, thick, white hair, and a white mustache. His eyes are blue and he wears frame-less, rectangular spectacles. His nose is a bit large and his ears seem to be slightly pointed. He wears a light lilac-colored shirt with baggy sleeves under a red-violet vest. He wears an odd strap of some sort over his abdomen that is red violet with gold lining and decorated with gold crosses. Geppetto also wears black breeches (worn rather high), grey, knee-high socks, and brown shoes with gold buckles. Personality Geppetto is very humble and friendly to Sora and his friends when they first meet, and he is very caring and protective of Pinocchio. Origin In the Disney film, Geppetto is introduced as a woodworker finishing his work on a puppet he names Pinocchio. Before falling asleep, Geppetto makes a wish on a falling star that Pinocchio could be a real boy. During the night, the Blue Fairy visits the workshop to grant Geppetto's wish. Geppetto discovers that his wish has come true, and is filled with joy. He is swallowed by Monstro afterwards, with Pinocchio soon following. Gepetto manages to escape, but Monstro kills Pinocchio by ramming him. As Geppetto mourns the loss, the Blue Fairy decides that Pinocchio has proven himself unselfish and thus fulfills her promise to turn him into a real boy, much to the delight of Geppetto. Trivia *Geppetto was supposed to be in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in a Pinocchio-based world, but was removed for due to space restrictions. His talk sprite was found through codes. fr:Geppetto de:Geppetto Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Disney characters Category:Monstro Category:Traverse Town Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Somebody Category:Prankster's Paradise